


1979

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [98]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Smythe Child(ren), Birth, Cute, Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Pregnant Blaine Anderson, homebirth, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine finally get their forever.One-shot based on the song 1979 by Smashing Pumpkins.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 10





	1979

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

**_Four years ago..._ **

_ "Babe, promise me a forever. Promise that no matter we'll always be together and go through everything with each other. Promise me an infinite life with you." Sebastian held his boyfriend's hand as they looked up at the stars on their date. _

_ "I promise to spend a forever with you and only you, Blaine Anderson." They shared a kiss and Blaine knew he was going to keep his promise. _

**Present Day**

**-Christmas-**

Another day starting off with Blaine’s head hovering above the toilet emptying out the contents that were in his stomach.

This has been ongoing for a few days now and he was getting pretty tired of having to throw up every morning and sometimes at night before bed. It could only mean one thing.

Blaine dug through the closet until he found the torn box. He took out a test and ripped apart the plastic before peeing on it. He sat on the edge of the tub tapping his leg while waiting for the results.

Sebastian then knocked on the door. “Blaine? You okay in there?" 

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few." Blaine replied and began to nervously bite his nail. 

"Okay." Blaine heard him walk away and checked the test.

The plus sign was clear as day. It could be a false positive so he decided to take a few more and they all came back positive. He swallowed staring at them all and threw them away in the trash bin before leaving the bathroom.

"What took you so long? Is everything okay?" Sebastian asked, taking Blaine’s arm. 

Blaine snatched it away quickly. "Y-Yeah. Everything's fine." He stammered.

"No you're not. Something's wrong, come on, tell me what it is." Blaine shook his head, feeling form in his eyes.

"I'm pregnant, Bas." Blaine swallowed back his tears. 

"You're what?" He asked his eyes wide. 

"Pregnant. I just took a few tests and they all came back positive." Blaine cried feeling his husband wrap his arms around him.

"Blaine, that's wonderful. We get to have a baby of our own. That's amazing." He sounded more excited than Blaine.

"You're not mad?" Blaine asked, confused. 

"Why would I be mad? This is what we've always wanted a family together and I get to share that with you, that makes it a million times better." He smiled picking Blaine up. 

Blaine wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s waist and kissed him. "Are we ready to do this?" 

"I think so." Bas shrugged and kissed his husband again as they two decided to celebrate with some celebratory sex with some sparkling cider.

**-Nine Months Later-**

Being in labor was painful and dreadful. Especially being in labor for almost two whole days. Every part of his body hurts and he just wants to rip this baby out of him.

Blaine was over being pregnant. The back aches, the swollen feet, the hormones. But at least he gets his baby girl after all of this. They found out he was having a girl a few months ago whom they've decided to name her Rosalie Elaina Anderson-Smythe.

Blaine doesn't know what's taking her so long but she better hurry up because she was making her momma anxious and worn out.

"How're you feeling baby?" Sebastian asked, rubbing Blaine’s lower back. 

"In pain." He whimpered and let out another shaky breath. 

"Wanna get into the tub?" 

Blaine nodded willing to do anything.

Thankfully, his doctor was already in the room and helped walk him over to it. He stepped in and sat back against the wall letting the warm water soothe his body a bit.

As he continued to labor, he was getting a lot closer to pushing so he got into position leaning up against the wall with Sebastian behind him, but not in the tub.

Blaine winced feeling his doctor’s fingers press into his entrance. "You're ready to push Blaine." The moment he and Sebastian have finally been waiting for was about to happen.

"On your next contraction, push down for ten seconds okay?"

"Okay." He answers, fear evident in his voice.

Sebastian kept soothing rubbing his shoulders and his arms, going up and down in a steady motion.

"I'm getting one now!" Blaine groaned, bringing his head forward as he dug his chin to his chest.

"Push!" She said and he squeezed Sebastian’s hand pushing down hard.

Blaine let it go and pushed again. "Urn! Agh! Hrh!" He angrily grunted as he pushed.

"That's it Blaine. Keep pushing just like that her head is right there come on you got this." His doctor praised. 

"Oh ouch AH!" He screamed feeling more pain build up. "It's burning!"

"Yep it's okay. Keep pushing Blaine! She's crowning! Baby has lots of hair!" She announced.

"Baby, we're so close to meeting our baby girl." Sebastian beamed, continuing to rub his husband’s shoulders.

"I know Bas, I know." Blaine pants. He then reached his hand down and placed his hand over her head, giving another push to get it out. "URGH GOD!!" I groaned and her head was out. "I can't push anymore! I'm too tired!" He whined ready to collapse from all this pain.

"You can't give up baby because this is our forever Blaine. She's our forever and we're going to love her so much. Now take a deep breath and push!" Sebastian was right. This was their forever and it was up to Blaine to get her out. This was it, this was their moment.

"Oh Bas, she has so much hair." He moaned. "Just like her daddy." He added.

Blaine winced out in pain and pushed again, harder this time, and now her shoulders were out.

"Keep pushing Blaine! She's almost out come on, you got this!" His doctor encouraged.

"Push baby and it'll be over." Sebastian whispered into his ear.

Blaine let out a high pitched scream and let out a sigh as she slipped out into the water. His doctor gently handed her to him and he sunk down into the water, a sobbing mess. "Rosalie, baby girl you're finally here. Hi sweetheart." Nothing in the world could describe how he feels right now holding his child in his arms.

"You did so good baby. Our little Rosalie is here." Sebastian cried in the crook of his husband’s neck, watching his baby girl cry her little lungs out. 

"I love you. I love you my baby. I love you so much." Blaine breathed, speaking to her barely above a whisper as she looked up at him with her gentle blue eyes.

"I promise to always love you and protect you, forever my sweet girl." I kissed her forehead and never wanted to let her go.


End file.
